Of teardrops and raindrops
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Teardrops mixed in with the raindrops as he left the two lovers be, for good.


Of teardrops and thunderclouds

Author Note: So here I am, writing stories and talking through PMing to some talks, and BOOM! I thought, "I wonder why nobody ever writes Basco/Ahim?" Now, I do NOT ship that. No WAY.

DEMO...

I thought he'd be fun to explore new territory. So here I am!

Time for me to make this REAL showy! :D

_XXXXXX _

"Hmmm..." the insects and wildlife chirped around her as her eyes slowly reopened to the world. She felt his arms around her, and she cocked her head to the side, feeling his chest moving under her.

He'd been there...all night?

* * *

><p><em>"Hiya!" she kicked up, doing a cartwheel backwards and getting back into stance, "ha!" She had been struggling recently with battle, and she felt that her lack of training was to blame.<br>_

_Marvelous and Luka trained themselves constantly, and Joe was always doing those exercises. Gai and Doc had started to improve their martial arts fighting...and so she decided to practice kung fu. Sure, the rain was pouring down, but Joe did it the rain. _

_So could she. _

_"Ow!" she suddenly gasped, clutching her hand. It came away from the tree bloody, and her knuckles were throbbing painfully, making her gasp. _

_She sat down gingerly on a sopping wet log, looking at her hand. The blood trickled down onto her white outfit, and her teardrops mixed in with the raindrops. Suddenly, she let go of the wounded hand, rising and going at the tree again. _

_Joe would keep going. _

_So could she._

_"Ahim!" the voice echoed in the back of her mind, and the pain seemed to split open her hand. She turned around in a weak stumble, landing ontop of the soaked leaves and undergrowth. _

_"Joe-san..." she sobbed as he threw his arms around her racking body, "I thought...I thought I could..."_

* * *

><p>She was grateful for him coming after her. She then noticed how a bandage was around her injured hand, and how there was a little splint as well. He had...made this? In the pouring rain, at night...for her?<p>

Tears dripped out of her eyes, "Joe-san..."

Using her healthy hand, she touched his cheek softly. She didn't want to wake him, and she moved even slower when she saw the rings under his eyes and how tangled his hair was. It was like he'd been up all night, and like he'd been yanking on his hair...

The small former princess held her hands to her chest, walking deeper into the forest. She needed to get back to the Gallen quickly, knowing the others would be concerned as well. Joe might be a little cross with her when he knew she'd gone alone, but...she could handle it. She was detirmined not to hurt him any further.

The leaves rustled, and her eyes widened when she heard the twigs snap. Her eyes were trained on the bushes as a figure rose out of it, assuming it was him.

It wasn't Gokai Blue.

* * *

><p><em>Plip, plip, plip.<em>

Her teardrops rained heavily as she was guided by her good hand deeper and deeper into the woods. The girl was silent as the brush grew thicker and greener, and the light grew dimmer as the sky changed from blue to red to the current yellow-red.

"Here we are," his voice spoke as he parted some bushes. A little hidden part of forest was tucked behind it, and she did think it was nice.

A stream ran in it, and the sky was spread before them high and proud. It was beautiful, to see the sun behind such high, strong bushes around them. There were leaf piles, and personal items, such as toothpaste and clothes, were sitting beside the bubbling end of the small stream.

"I thought you would enjoy this more than that old ship," she allowed him to sit her down on a rock seat, "make yourself right at home."

"H..hai," she managed in a weak, frightened voice. Inside, she was more beating herself up about how she could have prevented this.

* * *

><p><em>"Well, if it isn't the former princess," a familiar voice purred as he stretched out from his hiding spot, "nice to see you again." <em>

_"B...Bas...Basco..." she took a step back, terrified as she remembered the past accurances with him._

_"We can do this easily and painlessly, if that is what you would like. I think we both would," she didn't have to look up from her boots that a gun was pointed at her neck, "now, would you like to follow me?" _

* * *

><p>"Tearstains?" he stroked her face, and she resisted the urge to kick him where it really hurts, "have you been crying, Princess Ahim?"<p>

Her heart lurched painfully at the title. He really was merciless and cruel, no matter how much he sugar coated it. And she was terrified of what he'd do to her. She truly was on her own now.

"Y-yes," she managed through dry, cracked lips, "d-demo...it...it is nothing."

"It's something to me," her hands were suddenly being squeezed tightly by his own, "do you not like this place?"

It would be breathtaking and the perfect spot...except for her company. No _way _would she say that though. She could just feel that gun pressed to her neck.

"I do..." she was honest, but she wasn't really sure what else to say.

"For once, I come in peace," he touched her shoulder, and she flinched away, "I see we might have trust issues."

She figured this would make her angry, and the moisture returned to her eyes. Her heart for Joe to save her...or the rest of the crew. She couldn't handle _him_. Not after what he had done to them before, what he'd done to Marvelous, and what he'd done to her.

But much to her surprise, he didn't pull the gun or a sword. Instead, he dropped her hands and strode to a leaf pile, laying on it and stretching out. She tried not to stare, but found it hard. He was acting as if this happened all the time, like he'd known she'd be like this, like...

He actually _did _care about her feelings.

"I'm here to talk to you, Princess," he tipped his hat to her slyly, giving her a small smile, "that's why we don't have to have anyone else here. So you don't have to run to anyone else but me."

The teardrops rushed down her face silently once again.

* * *

><p><em>"Princess Ahim," Basco hadn't made any progress with her, that was for sure, "are you sure you aren't cold?" <em>

_She just shook her head, clutching her arms and shivering against her soaked outfit. The raindrops pelted against her skin, and she was curled up in a ball. For the past month, all she'd worm was the sold white practice outfit. She didn't want him to see anything, and this was just good reason to not come near him. _

_Instead, he came to her. _

_He noted how she smelled like strawberries as he embraced her. He was careful to keep his eyes on the thick, rolling dark clouds as he held her closely. It took what seemed like forever, but she nestled into his red, tattered coat, hiding her face in his chest. He surronded her with warmth and affectionate words as she cried softly, shivering and clutching to him for all her worth. _

_This was how he'd always wanted it to be between him and her._

* * *

><p>"I want to go out," Ahim spoke from her leaf bed, looking up at him lazily with a small smile.<p>

He just smirked, putting a final thread in and fastening it tight, "Then here's a perfect dress for that, huh?"

She quickly changed into it, smiling at her wardrobe behind a curtain of thick underbrush. It was long and pink, and very beautiful indeed. She admired the other outfits he had made for her, and just thought back to three months ago. How scared and cold she was, and how much she'd cried.

But then that night.

One night had changed it all.

Her mind was not on Marvelous. She barely thought of the crew. And thoughts were very faint when they drifted to Joe.

He wouldn't have done this. He was distant and training constantly. He didn't have time for her.

But he...

This place was _all _for her and him. A place where nobody could find them as their final, destined feelings formed together. The place where there love blossomed and matured to the point that they were now wearing gold rings of promise.

"A walk might be nice in this old world," he took her hand, and she barely blinked, much less flinched away.

It all felt right between them now. And that was because of the teardrops, raindrops, and strength they'd devoted to this love.

* * *

><p>Joe watched.<p>

The two exited their hidden haven far back in the woods. If she was happy...he was, too. After all, he could never make her smile like him. Sure, it was forbidden without words. Of course Marvelous had distaste for her now, along with all the others.

They were eloped together and binded by a feeling that couldn't keep them apart.

He rose slowly, slipping into the shadows, going back to the Gallen.

Teardrops mixed in with the raindrops.


End file.
